


Punishment

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt Jim, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim refuses to break down. They can punish him all they want as long as Spock is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The heat escaping my skin burns my flesh.

Rising to the point of madness, I shriek.

Again and again it continues.

The constant striking against my skin leaving me humiliated.

I am being punished for disobedience.

Never shall I break and give them what they want.

As long as Spock is safe, I can endure anything.

I shall stand tall, and never give in.

Again and again my hand rises, awaiting finality.


End file.
